


Darcy's Decision

by Ipodsandstars



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy never thought she’d see what she was witnessing now - Bruce on the roof with a gun in his hand - specifically the same gun he had tried to kill himself with many years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy's Decision

**Author's Note:**

> robertbrucebannerphd on tumblr wrote me a Kill Me drabble where his character killed mine… this is my revenge, with a slight twist

Darcy never thought she’d see what she was witnessing now - Bruce on the roof with a gun in his hand - specifically the same gun he had tried to kill himself with many years ago. Darcy ran out, approaching him carefully, pleading with him to not do what he was about to do.  
"Don’t you see Darcy? If I can control my pulse, like I am now- The Other Guy won’t appear. If I pull the trigger at the same time, it’ll all be over - I’ll be free, the world will be free of me.”  
Darcy shook her head, tears falling down her face, approaching him slowly.  
"Give me the gun Bruce, don’t do this. Please, I love you."

He was incredibly calm for someone who was on the brink of killing themselves. Holding the gun out towards Darcy, he looked at her with pleading eyes.  
"Just one bullet, Darcy if you loved me you’d let me die. Do this for me, please...”  
Darcy took the gun off him, looking at him and then to the gun and back at him.  
"Just one bullet, hmm?" Darcy was sobbing as she shakingly took it. She watched as he nodded slowly and he closed his eyes - awaiting the fate he so desperately wanted…

A gunshot rang out a few seconds later, Bruce thought he was finally free but he didn’t feel any pain or anything. Then it hit him. Slowly opening his eyes he almost collapsed in horror  
There, lying in a pool of her own blood, lay Darcy Lewis with a bullet in the side of her head. Instead of choosing to kill him, she’d used the only bullet he had on herself.


End file.
